The use of heat-activated fabrics to adhere, for example, logos or patches to another fabric item is well known. Heat-activated fabrics are often used as a time-effective alternative to conventional stitching processes. However, those fabrics that are currently usable for such applications are often limited to the substrates to which they can adhere, for example only to cotton-based clothing.
It is therefore desirable to form a fabric having a unique polymer composition useful as a heat-activated fabric for a variety of flexible and rigid substrates alike, including, but not limited to, cardboard, wood, file folders, stainless steel, kitchen laminates, and cotton canvas.